comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: MCU Daredevil (s1 ep4 In the Blood)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE NETFLIX DAREDEVIL MARVEL KNIGHTS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT: "In The Blood" opens in a Siberian prison eight years ago, where a tattooed man is thrown into a cell. Waiting in the cell is the man’s brother, who has a plan for their escape. Once they’re free, the brother explains, they will migrate to America. Now in the present, one of the Russians runs through Hell’s Kitchen. He enters his getaway car. But before he drives off, Daredevil drops his brother’s body on the car. Still, the Russian peels off into the night. Daredevil goes to see Claire, who stitches a wound of his. Claire says Matt should get body armor to better protect himself, but Matt thinks it’ll slow him down. Their conversation becomes slightly flirtatious, but the moment passes. Matt gives Claire a burner phone, so that he can easily contact her for medical emergencies. Matt asks Claire if she’s ever heard of the name Wilson Fisk. She says she hasn’t. Matt says he’ll continue to hunt Fisk down, or anyone who knows him. Across town, the Russian and his colleagues meet Wesley. Wesley informs them that if they sign on with Wilson Fisk, he will double their output. But the Russian explains that Daredevil almost apprehended them. Wesley tells the Russians that Daredevil is weakening their operation, but Fisk could provide “new structure” to their criminal group. The Russians resist, but Wesley insists that Fisk will bring change, whether they like it or not. The Russians decide to contact a formidable colleague of theirs to stop Daredevil. At a diner, Ben Urich and Karen Page discuss Karen’s Union Allied conspiracy and Ben’s crime story. They trace the pattern of deaths following several of Union Allied’s associates. Ben tells Karen to drop the trail and leave it alone, but Karen is insistent on following it. Ben ultimately says that Karen’s theory lacks and credible source, and refuses to help her. The Russians visit their friend (the one Daredevil tortured on Claire’s roof) in the hospital. They pull his support systems and inject him with adrenaline. The man comes out of his coma, and tells the brothers that “the Devil” tortured him. He tells them about Claire, and how she had Daredevil in her apartment. That night, Wilson Fisk and Wesley discuss how to handle Daredevil. Fisk says if the Russian brothers can’t subdue Daredevil, then he’ll find another solution. Fisk exits their car and enters another art gallery. There, he finds the same curator from last episode. Fisk tries flirting with the woman, thanking her for selling the painting. Fisk asks the woman to join him for dinner, and she accepts. She introduces herself as Vanessa. At Claire’s apartment, Claire hears movement from an unknown source. It’s the Russians, and they grab her. She manages to call Matt on her burn phone before they drag her away. Matt runs to her apartment, but he’s too late. Claire is gone. Using his enhanced hearing, Matt listens for her screams. He locates her voice just a few blocks away, being stuffed into the Russian’s car. He tries pursuing, but the trail goes cold. Matt circles back to Claire’s apartment, where he finds Claire’s friend. He gives Matt a lead—saying he saw them all get into a taxi owned by the “Venice Taxi” company. At an auction elsewhere, Karen watches a man bid on an old surplus of Union Allied computers. Ben Urich appears at the auction, tells Karen to win the computers at any cost, and then to meet him in an hour. Fisk and Vanessa enjoy their date at an Italian restaurant. Fisk stumbles through their conversation, but Vanessa puts him at ease. They talk about how Hell’s Kitchen has changed over the years, and Fisk admits that New York City is a part of his blood. The Russians take Claire to an Venice Taxi garage, where they torture her for Daredevil’s name. Then, the lights go off. Daredevil descends on the Russians, and starts taking them out one at a time. The one remaining Russian grabs Claire, but Daredevil quickly disarms him.Claire then knocks him out with a baseball bat. Daredevil holds Calire and comforts her. Karen meets Ben at their diner, and says that she won the Allied computers. Ben then admits that it was pure luck that he ran into her at the auction, saying that he was independently pursuing the story too. He still thinks Karen, an inexperienced investigator, should leave the story to a professional like him. But, Karen convinces Ben to let her join his investigation. Together, they will look into Union Allied and its criminal connections. Across town, the remaining Russians want a meeting with Fisk. They find him at the Italian restaurant, and ruin Wilson’s date with Vanessa. Fisk rushes Vanessa out, and tells the Russian he’ll meet him later. He walks Vanessa to her apartment, but she’s a little shocked by the Russian’s scene. She says she’s unsure about Wilson now. She leaves Wilson with neither a confirmation or denial that she’ll see him again. Back at Nelson and Murdock, Karen explains to Foggy that she bought all of the Allied office equipment on the company card. At Matt’s apartment, Matt patches Claire’s wounds up. He apologizes for dragging Claire into his war, but Claire says it’s alright. She asks Matt if he has an endgame to his crusade, but Matt says he just wants to make his city a better place. Daredevil then reveals his real name to Claire. Across town in Wesley’s car, one of the Russian brothers, Anatoli, and Wesley recap their encounter with Daredevil. Wesley says that it wasn’t wise to barge in on Fisk. Suddenly, Wilson rips the car door open, pulls Anatoli out, and beats him to death in a fit of rage. He instructs Wesley to take the Anatoli’s body and send it to his brother Vladimir. He’s counting on the move to start a gang war with a third party, which Fisk desperately wants. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Netflix Daredevil Category:Daredevil Category:Foggy Nelson Category:Karen Page Category:Wilson Fisk - Kingpin Category:Leland Owlsley - The Owl Category:Ben Urich Category:Night Nurse - Claire Temple